


Not Alone

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M, oprarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: To find out you're not the only one....





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair week challenge for 2016. Please read and review!
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Day 4: Memories/Childhood

Bepo/Sanji

 

"You're from North Blue, right Sanji-san?"  The mink asked, walking over to stand beside the chef.

 

"Yeah."  The blond blew a cloud of smoke into the early morning air.  The duo watched as it slowly disappated.

 

"I went there once.  Captain took me to see other white bears when I was a kid.  They weren't minks though.  It was still very nice to see that I wasn't the only white bear in the world."


End file.
